Fairly Odd Magic
by Boolia
Summary: If you count the "Oh Yeah Cartoons" that aired in 1998, FOP will be ten years old! This is a special tenth annerversity story! First chap is 8 years into the future, the rest is 12 years in the future after that, enjoy! Finally Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Fairly Odd Magic

Ten years of "fairly odd" magic!

Chapter 1

"Mom, look at that cake!" eight year old Poof said to his mother. Poof was no longer round; he had his father's hair but purple, and his mother's smarts. Instead of a rattle, he had a wand like his parents instead. He still had his purple eyes through, and eyebrows.

"Yes Poof!" His mother agreed. "It's wonderful!"

"Oh my gosh!" Cosmo gasped. "Nobody told me that Timmy was getting married! I'm not even _dressed _right!"

"Relax Cosmo," Wanda comforted her husband. "It's Timmy's _graduation_ cake, _not_ his wedding cake!"

"That exclaims why there are no people on it!" Cosmo replied. Wanda just sighed.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were no longer Timmy's godparents/god brother. Now because they were all sad to leave their wonderful godchild, 2 and a half months later, Jorgen said that they could all go to Timmy's graduation party uninvited. They were all thrilled to hear the news, Cosmo even hugged Jorgen (Jorgen didn't like that!) They were all happy to see Timmy again after two and a half months. The fairies were all disguised as ants.

"I'm going to eat a piece of cake now!" Cosmo exclaimed, and headed towards the cake. He was about to grab a piece, Wanda said,

"Cosmo wait until everyone has left the party, and see if there's any left! We agreed on that remember?" Cosmo looked at the cake, and then jumped back down to his wife and son.

"Aww man!" Cosmo said. "I _hate _not having Timmy as our god kid anymore!" Wanda toughed her husband's shoulders.

"I know its hard sweetie!" she told him. "Since Timmy turned 18 in March, it's been hard on _all_ of us! We just have to face facts dear!"

"I know Wanda." Cosmo sighed. But I just wish that we could be Timmy's fairies and friends forever!"

"And we will honey!"

"We will? How?"

"No matter where we go, Timmy will always have a special place in _all _of our hearts!"

"Thanks Wanda!" Cosmo told her. "I kind of feel better already!"

"Don't mention it sweetie!" Then they both hugged.

"Hey mom?" Poof asked.

"Yes dear?" Wanda looked at her son.

"I don't exactly understand! Why do _we_ have to leave Timmy at a certain age? Why can't we stay with him forever?"

"Because Poof," Wanda started. "Timmy no longer needs us!"

"But why?"

"Because he's a growing boy, and he doesn't need us anymore." Poof looked sad.

"I'm going to miss him mom!"

"We know dear! We _all _are going to miss him! Oh Poof, we all knew this day will come!"

"I know mom, it's just…"

"Here he comes!" Cosmo said excitedly. Poof and Wanda, looked up to see Timmy and his parents come out of there garage door. The fairies all went outside where they couldn't be seen by Timmy, his parents, and all of Timmy's guests.

"Make the speech honey!" Miss. Turner told her son.

"Yeah, make your speech!" Mr. Turner agreed. "After all, you've been _rehearsing_ it all morning!" Timmy cleared his tourt.

"I like to congladuate you all for coming to my graduation party!" Timmy said. Everyone applauded, Timmy waited for the quiet again to continue.

"It's been fifteen whole years that I've been attending school, and waiting for this special day to finally arrive!" Everyone clapped again. Again Timmy waited for the silence to speak.

"I like to thank my parents for their love and support while I attended school every school day! Claps until silence again.

"You know what's weird?"

"What?" his guests all asked at once.

"Sometimes I get the strangest feeling that I had some fairies to help me though the years." Everyone laughed.

"Hey, Timmy _remember_s us!" Cosmo said excitetedly. "He loved us so much, that he _remembers_ us!"

"I don't think so sweetie," Wanda said to him. "Jordan wiped his memory of us!"

"Oh yeah!" Cosmo remembered. "I forgot!"

"But I know that's _impossible!_" Timmy laughed. "If I had magic, it's _my_ parents!" His parents smiled.

"Awwww!" The guests all said at once. They clapped while Timmy hugged his parents.

"Wow, Timmy sure has _grown_ up!" Wanda observed.

"Yeah!" Cosmo agreed teary eyed. "I'm _sure_ going to miss him!"

"Ok everybody, enjoy the party!" Timmy shouted, when his parents were done hugging him.

Then everybody clapped, danced to some music, and rushed to eat the some cake!

When the party was over, everybody went home. Timmy's parents exclaimed how they loved raising a good son all of these years. After another hug, Timmy went inside to take rest.

"Awww, our son is finally going to go to college in the fall!" Mr. Turner said.

"I know!" his wife agreed. "We're getting old, but in a _good_ way!" Timmy's parents laughed as they went inside the house.

"Now it's time for some leftover cake!" Cosmo started running towards the cake. "Come on Poof!"

"Coming dad!" Poof ran to his dad. Wanda fallowed.

When Cosmo got to the table, he grabbed the last pieces of cake. He handed one to his son.

"Thanks dad!" Poof said, grabbing the cake. Cosmo bounced off the table, and handed a piece to his wife.

"Here you go sweetheart!" Cosmo said. "Enjoy!" Wanda took the cake with pride.

"Why, thank you pudding!" she said. "That's very kind of you!"

"You're welcome!" They found a place under some trees to eat their pieces of cake.

"Look at all the stars mom!" Poof cried. "They're so pretty!" Poof's parents looked at all of the stars too.

"Yes, they _are _pretty!" his mom agreed, smiling. "In fact, I remember all of these stars out about 8 and half years ago, when we first met Timmy!"

"Really?" Poof looked at his mom. "Cool!"

"They did?" Cosmo asked his wife.

"Yes Cosmo, don't you remember?" Wanda asked him. "There were stars out that night too!"

"Oh yeah, _now_ I remember!"

When they were all done eating, Poof and his father fell asleep together.

_Well Timmy, _Wanda said to herself, looking at the stars. _You were our very best godchild we had, and we'll always remember you no matter what! _Then she began to sing a lovely song.

_Before we came to stay,_

_You were oh so misible each and every day!_

_Shouting freedom you couldn't say,_

_With the price you couldn't pay!_

_Before we came to stay,_

_You had to work each and everyday._

_Doing all of those chores nasty Vicky's way!_

_When you thought that you life couldn't get any more lame,_

_That's when we came!_

_When we came to stay,_

_You grew happier each day!_

_Instead of doing chores like cleaning the dishes,_

_You now can relay on us to grant all of your wishes!_

_With us by your side, you could finally do things your way!_

_With the price you could now pay!_

_We didn't mind at all,_

_We loved to hear your call!_

_When we came to stay,_

_We all enjoyed our exciting adventures together!_

_Then one day you decided to grant our wish,_

_You gave us a cute baby that we could claim our own!_

_Saying no to him we couldn't resist! _

_One day when you were a certain age, our lives together had to fade away!_

_We could no longer stay with you._

_But we prominse to remember for eternity. _

_When weeee cameeee tooooo stayyyyyy!" _After the song, Wanda poofed her and her family home.

When they were home, she turned all of them back into fairies, put them into their beds, and went to bed herself.

"Goodnight Timmy!" She said to the stars. "May you have a good future ahead of you!" Then she turned of the lamp, and then was sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Jordan shouted when he was poofed into their house in Fairy World. "Rise and shine, it's time to wake up!" Jordan went upstairs to their bedroom.

12 years have past since Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof left Timmy. They all still kind of missed him everyday, but they still remembered him in their hearts. Poof was 20 years old, going to Fairy world University. He was a very smart kid, and _always_ gets good grades! Poof liked it when he saw his collage friends everyday when he was at the university.

Poof was sleeping over at his parent's house when he herd Jordan and woke up. He went to see what he was doing there. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was in hi PJs.

"Jordan, it's seven in the morning!" He told him, yawning. "What are you doing here?"

"Poof I know it's early." Jordan said. "But do you know where your parents are, it's _very_ urgent that I find them right away!" Poof yawned again.

"They're out having breakfast at The Pointy Crown." Poof told him. He yawned again. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to bed!" Poof went back into his bedroom to sleep some more.

"Aw right!" Jordan said. "Sorry to wake you up Poof!" he said after him. "Well, good bye!" Jordan poofed out and poofed into the Pointy Crown.

"Cosmo, would you be a dear and ask the waitor for some more maple syrup? Wanda asked him at the restaurant.

"Sure thing babe!" Cosmo replied. He put down his forks, covered with syrup, and went to find the waitor.

_Oh great! _Wanda realized to herself. She slapped herself on the head. _What have I done?! Cosmo will get lost without me for sure! Oh well I'll wait, forever! _

Meanwhile, Cosmo was busy trying to find a waitor.

"Waiter!" he called. "Waiter!" A dozen waiters passed by. "Waiter! Man, _where _are all the waiters? Waiter! Waiter!" he searched and called for 3 more hours.

He was about to fall asleep on the ground, when he bumped into the manager. His nametag read; "I'm manager, Rick Holmes!" Cosmo looked up, and smiled at the glaring manager.

"Hi Rick, I'm Cosmo!" He said. Rick kept glaring at him.

"Did I do something wrong sir?" he asked. Rick grabbed Cosmo tightly by his tie, and showed him the few fairies at the restaurant eating.

"Where did the fairies go?" Cosmo wanted to know.

"They all went home because of all the yelling you did! Some of them have headaches _thanks to you_!"

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to become an _irritator_!" Rick let go of Cosmo.

"Sir, can you _please_ tell me why you were a paranoidence to my customers?" Rick wanted to know.

"I was _just_ trying to find a waitor was all!" Cosmo told him. "But I couldn't find any!" Rick looked like he didn't believe him.

"There are a total of _fifty_ waiters in this restaurant sir; they all are very _hard_ to miss!"

"Well they must've not been doing their jobs!" Cosmo responded. "Because, I didn't see any!" Rick was about to add something when a waiter flew into the kitchen.

"_Finally_, a waiter!" Cosmo said. He followed him.

"Hey _you're_ not supposed to go in there!" Rick said. "Come back here!"

"Can't talk now, bye Rick!"

"You come back here or _else!"_ But it was too late; Cosmo has already gone through the double doors to the kitchen!

"Now where is he?" Cosmo asked himself once he was in the kitchen. He saw the waiter flying down a row.

"There he is!" Cosmo said to no one in particular. "I'm coming waiter!" he flew after the waiter.

On his way, Cosmo bumped into chefs who dropped whatever they were carrying into the food they were preparing.

"Oops, sorry!" Cosmo said when he bumped into the chefs. "Excuse me!" Angry shouts came from everywhere.

"I dropped powder into my soup!"

"I dropped some extra veggies!"

"Those were my car keys!"

"Now I have to start all over because that was food poisoning!" Suddenly, the manager bursted open the door.

"Ok, what in the name of nightmare kitchen is going on _in here_?" he commanded to know. "Well_, any body_?!" Everybody pointed to Cosmo. The waiter which Cosmo was fallowing turned to face him, and gasped.

"So it was _you_ who has been following me wasn't it?!" The waiter said madly.

"I'm sorry, I…" Suddenly Jorgen poofed in.

"Ah Cosmo, _there _you are!" He said to Cosmo. "I have been looking _everywhere _for you! Come on, I have some important news to tell you and Wanda!" Cosmo got up in a flash.

"Oh boy, is it "Be Nice to Cosmo" contract?!" Cosmo hoped.

"No."

"Are we going to be assigned to Timmy again?"

"Better then that!"

"What could be better then being with _Timmy?_"

"_You'll_ see!" Before they could poof away, Rick pulled Jorgen's sleeve gently. Jorgen looked at Rick.

"Are you with this green _maniac?_" Rick asked.

"Well yeah but…" Jorgen replied. Rick handed him a long bill that toughed the floor!

"Here's the amount of money he has to pay for!" Rick told Jorgen. Jorgen's eyes grew big as he read the long list.

"Whoa!" he said. "I'm sure glad I'm not Wanda!" Then Jorgen turned to Cosmo.

"Come on Cosmo!" he called.

"Coming Jorgen!" Cosmo went by his boss.

"Don't forget to _pay!_" Rick madly reminded Jorgen.

"Don't worry!" Jorgen said. "I'll make sure that they do! Come on Cosmo!" With that Cosmo and Jorgen poofed to where Wanda was waiting for them (which has been a _long _time.)

_What do you think the news will be? Stay tuned to find out!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We're going to be godparents _again?_" Cosmo and Wanda asked together. They were both shocked.

"Well if you don't want to." Jorgen said. "I can…" Wanda couldn't control herself. She went up to hug their boss!

"Oh thank you!" She responded with pride. _"Thank you, thank you!" _

_"_Don't hug me!" Jorgen told her. Wanda quickly let go.

"Sorry!" She said. "So who are we assigned to?"

"_Twins!"_ Jorgen answered.

"_Twins?" _Cosmo repeated. "You mean the Minnesota baseball team? Aren't they all way too old for godparents?"

"Not _those_ kind of twins dear." Wanda exclaimed to her hubby. "We'll being assigned to kids born on the same day!" She turned to Jorgen. "Right?"

"Exacto mondo!" Jorgen told her. "And the lucky twins are Tommy and Tammy Turner!"

_"_Tommy and Tammy Turner?!_" _Cosmo asked. Hey "T" names again!" Then to Wanda he asked: "Tommy and Tammy do begin with "T" right?"

"And they both have Timmy's _last _name?" Wanda said. "What a _coincididenc_e!"

"Well come on, let's go!" Jorgen was about to poof all of them away, when Wanda stopped him.

_"Wait!"_ She said. Jorgen and Cosmo freezed and looked at her. "Let's take Poof! He'll want to meet our new god kids! Plus, he never had a god kid by himself before; this'll be great experience for him!"

"Fine!" Jorgen decided. "But be _quick _about it!"

"Quick is my middle name!"

"I thought it was "Venus!" Cosmo said. Did you change it on me?!" Wanda sighed, then poofed home.

"While Wanda's gone, want to play cards?" Jorgen had 14 cards in his hands.

_"Sure_!" Cosmo agreed. So they played cards until Wanda came back.

_"Poof_!" Wanda called when she poofed in their son's bedroom. "_Poof_!"

"In here mom!" Poof called from the computer room. Wanda poofed by her son's side.

"What you doing honey?" She asked her son.

"Posting a vid on Magictube again!" Poof told his mom. Poof liked making movies with his friends. He also posted them on Magictube.

"How's it going?"

"It's going _great _mom! "Poof196 is popaler just like always!"

"That's good to hear!" Poof turned to face the screen again.

"So why are you here mom? Where's dad? Soundn't he be with you?"

"He's waiting for us with Jorgen."

"What for?"

"We're being reassigned." Poof spun quickly around and looked at his mother.

_"No_ way!" he said. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, I am honey!" She nodded. Poof could hardly believe it!

_"Coolio_!" He cheered. "You guys never had a god kid in over twelve years!"

_"Exactly_!" Wanda said, and nodded again. "And since you never had a god kid before, you're coming to meet our new god kids!"

"You have more then one god kid now? You two never had more then _one_ before!"

"I know! We're excited too, and we are assigned to twins, Tommy and Tammy! You're coming Poof?"

"Of _course _I am! Just let me get off first. After Poof had logged out and shut off the computer, he jumped out of his chair.

"Ready for action!" he said. His mom giggled a little, then poofed back to the restaurant with her son.

"We're ready!" Wanda told Cosmo and Jorgen when they poofed back to the restaurant.

"I'm ready to meet you new god kids dad!" Poof added excitedly. Cosmo looked at his son.

_"Great_!" He said, placing his cards on the table.

"Come on, time's a wasting'!" Jorgen explained. He poofed away all of the cards, then he, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed to Tammy and Tommy's house.

When they poofed in and all turned into flowers on the windowsill, they saw a boy that looked like he was nine, riding on his skateboard inside of the house. He had a blue helmet on his head, and had knee pads and elbow pads.

"Watch as super quick, super cool, hand stand done by the awesomeness trick done by _Tommy Turner_!" The boy then did a hand stand on the moving skateboard. When he was done he got off, picked up his board, and cheered.

"_Whooo-hooooo_!!!" He shouted. "And there you have it ladies and gentleman, the awesomeness of _Tommy Turner_!!!" He pretended to bow to an invisible audience.

Cosmo nudged her wife. "I like this kid already! He has spunk!" he then poofed a black 10 of spades card above his head. "A ten! A perfect score! You go Tommy Turner!" Poof leaned in to whisper to his father.

"Um no offence dad." he told him. "But that's a playing card!"

"So?" Cosmo said. "It has the number 10 on it!"

"I can already tell that this kid acts how Timmy did." Wanda observed.

"Awe!" Cosmo sighed heavenly. "Good times, good times!" As the boy blew kisses to the invisible audience, he bumped into a robot whose face and hair resembled Vicky's! Tommy landed on the floor.

_"Ow_!" He rubbed his but. "That hurts!" He then got up, dusted off his pants, and looked innocently at the Vicky robot.

"I'm in big trouble aren't I?" The robot glared at him.

"It looks like you didn't learn you lesson kid!" The robot said. "Skateboarding in the house when there's _chores_ to be done?"

"Awe _come_ on!" He said. "I even did what Tammy's health textbook told me to do; I skateboarded with a helmet, knee pads, and shoulder pads this time!"

"True Bro." They herd his sister say, who was doing homework. "But the text also mentioned to skateboard _outside_ where you can't break valuables!"

"Thanks sis!" Tommy said who didn't look amused. "I'll remember to log _that _away!"

"It's all about your safety little bro!" Tammy told him. "It's all about safety!"

"I am _not _your little brother!" Tommy said with an irritated look. "We're twins, just because you were born two minutes before I was does _not_ make me younger then you are!"

"Whatever!" Was all she said, still doing her work.

"What you doing twirpette?" The Vicky robot said, leaning over Tammy's work.

"What it look like I'm doing?" She responded, and then she looked back at her work. "I'm doing homework; I have to finish this essay on kangaroos for Mrs. Velvet tomorrow."

"Oh you are, are you?"

_"Yup! _I just have to tall about their babies called Joeys then I'm done!"

"Is this your rough draft or your final?"

"It's my final, and I'm almost…" The robot took Tammy's notebook, and threw it into the fire.

"My notebook!" Tammy cried.

"Toughen up kid!" The robot told her. "There's more important things to do like," she leaned way in to the girl. _"DOING MY CHORES_!!!" The robot laughed as Tammy picked up the remains of her notebook.

_"Ohhh_!" She sounded disappointed. "Now I have to do my essay all over again." The robot laughed. She then scowled at it.

"Didn't your elders ever tell you that school became first?!" The robot stopped laughing.

"And didn't your elders teach you to listen to them?"

"Well yes but…"

"Then _DO MY CHORES_!" Tammy huffed upstairs as the robot laughed.

"So while Tammy is doing chores," Tammy asked. "Can I play Basketball in Space" up in my room" The robot stopped, and looked at smily Tommy.

"No!" She told him. "You have chores to do to."

"But…"

"DO IT OR I'M TAKING YOUR V-CUBE 2 FOR A MONTH!!!"

"Ok, ok_, shish_!" The kid went away, as the robot sat and watched wrestling while eating chips.

"That robot version of Vicky is mean!" Wanda said. "That poor girl! Of _coerce _school comes first; she shouldn't have done that!"

"I _know!_" Cosmo agreed. "She could have buried her homework in a ditch, and let her look for it, or put it in the shredder! But throwing it in the fire? That's going a bit too far if you ask me!"

"Are you assigning mom and dad to these kids because of their evil babysitter?" Poof asked Jorgen.

"How did you know?" Jorgen was surprised.

"Just a hunch." Poof answered. "Since you're bringing us here, and the Vicky robot is evil with a V."

"Well the girl I see is no problem, but the boy on the other hand, look out!"

"Oh you're be surprised." Jorgen told them. "There's no telling what a girl can do!"

"I _know_!" Cosmo said. Put a mountful of chocolate in the bathroom, and Wanda will..." Wanda stepped on him with her pot.

_"Owie_!" Cosmo yelped.

"I'm _hommmmmeeeeee_!" The door opened and a man that looked like an adult Timmy and a combination of an adult Trixie and Tootie came in.

_"DADDY, MOMMY_!" The two kids ran to hug their parents.

"Mom, dad, you _wouldn't_ believe it!" Tammy told them. "I just pulled out a slimy brown worm when I was cleaning the toilet, and it was alive!"

"And before you say it," Tommy added. "It wasn't my fault, because I would've done it with a gummy worm instead. So now that you're here, VickyBot can leave now, right?" Their dad dug out his wallet and sorted the dollar bills."

"For today." He told them, handing VickyBot her money. "But she'll be back tomorrow, and the next day, and the next…"

"We know dad!" Tommy cut in. "And the next, and the year after, and the next year, all the way till we'll sixteen! Yeah, we get it!"

"Well, bye Mrs. and Mr. Turner!" VickyBot said as she left. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye VickyBot!" The parents waved, and then shut the door.

"Well we'll be upstairs." Tommy told his parents.

"You kids be safe now!" Their mom told them.

"We will!" They both said.

"And come when we call for dinner!" Their dad added.

"We will!" Then the two went upstairs.

"Those kids!" The man said to his wife. "Tommy acts just like me when I was a kid."

"And Tammy acts like me when I was a kid!" His wife added. They laughed; Cosmo, Wanda, Jorgen, and Poof poofed upstairs.

"Well I'm going to start all over on my report for kangaroos," Tammy said to his brother. They were in Tommy's room, the fairies poofed in and hid somewhere.

"This stinks!" Tommy said, kicking hid basketball against the wall.

"What stinks?" Tammy wanted to know. "And if you say my perfume, I'll tell mom!"

"Not your perfume, Tammy!" Tommy told her. "The fact that our babysitter is an evil robot who's trying to work us to death, and we can't do anything about it!" He kicked the ball again.

"Look bro," Tammy told him. "Our parents hired VickyBot to baby-sit us until we'll sixteen. Now we've tried telling them multiple times that she's evil, but every time they end in failure. Unless we turn sixteen at this very moment, we can't change anything. Mom and dad won't believe us."

"I know sis!" Tommy sighed, holding the ball in his lap. "I just wish there was some way we can convince to our parents the truth about VickyBot."

"Me to bro." Tammy comforted her brother. "Me to." She sat down by her brother for a while.

"Well I think it's a good time to make our entrance Cosmo." Wanda told her husband.

"Ok Wanda!" Cosmo said. He looked at his son. "Watch how we make our entrance Poof."

"I will dad!" Poof said. "You guys will be awesome!"

"Well thank you Poof." Wanda said, as she and her husband poofed and hid in the basketball.

"Well I guess we'll give up hope." Tommy said at last. He sighed. "I guess we'll have to deal with our evil babysitter for nine more years."

"I guess you're right." His sister agreed. She stood up, and walked to the door. "Well I'll be in my room working on my report."

"Whatever you say Tammy." Tommy said, standing up to get his SD Lite. "Whatever you say." He was about to walk and go get it, when he saw his basketball sparkle purple fairy dust.

"Hey what the? What's happing with my basketball?"

"I don't know." His sister confessed. "But whatever it is, it sure is strange."

The twins watched as the basketball jumped, and then out of it in purple dust, revealed two little humans with pointy clowns, wings on their backs, and each holding a magical star shape wand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm Cosmo!" Said Cosmo.

"And I'm Wanda!" Then the two did their introduction thing.

"And we're… _YOUR FAIRLY GOD PARENTS_! The twins just looked up at them. The fairies just smiled and stayed in their positions.

"Well, are you guys just going to stand their and we stay like this all night or what?" Cosmo asked through clench teeth.

"Don't worry dear!" Wanda told him, doing the same thing. "We won't do this too munch longer."

"Good!" Said a grinning Cosmo, who was now sweating. "Because doing this for the rest of my life will kill me, even through I'm immortal!"

"I'm calling the cops!" Tommy finally said. He went towards the exit. The fairies collapsed with exzustion.

"You better be sure they have comfy beds in their cells bro!" Tammy observed. "They look like they need a lot of rest!"

"Will do Tammy!" Tommy saluted. "Will do!" He was about to go when Poof flew in front of him.

"Hey, who are you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm Poof." He answered. "And please don't call 911 on my parents! I know having two fairies who just poofed out of your basketball, and just collapse on your bed is a very odd way to show up, but please whatever you do, don't call the cops!" Tommy and Tammy just looked at him.

"Call the cops." Tammy told him. "These guys have really lost it!"

"_NOOOOO!" _Poof said, stopping Tommy again.

"Would you quit it?!" Tommy demanded. "I'm trying to call the cops!"

"_NO_! I won't let you!"

"Just watch me!"

"_No_!"

"_Yes_!"

"_No_!"

"_Unbelievable!"_ Tammy sighed. "My brother is talking to a fairy that doesn't even exist."

"Hey Wanda?" Cosmo asked. Wanda looked at her hubby. "Why does every god kid we have want to call the cops when we first show up?"

"I don't know." Wanda admitted. "First it was Timmy, now these kids and…"

"Wait, did you just say _Timmy?_" Tommy asked them.

_"Yup_!" Cosmo told him. They flouted above the bed now. "Timmy Turner, our last god kid!"

"_Timmy Turner_?" Tammy wanted to know. "The kid who use to wear a pink hat?"

"_Yup_!" Wanda answered. "A silly pink hat!" Then she looked puzzled. "Wait, but how did you know that? Unless you two are…"

"Timmy Turner is our dad." Tommy said.

"Oh my _gosh_!!!" Wanda was shocked! "_No way_!"

"_Really_?" Cosmo asked. "Then who's your mommy?"

"Tootie." Tommy answered. Cosmo snickered.

"_Tootie? Tootie_?" He nudged his wife. "Hey, that the last person Timmy wanted to see, but they married each other!" He laughed.

"Yeah, just like you and me when we were in high school" Wanda agreed.

"_Hey,_ wait a minute!" Tammy realized. Cosmo stopped laughing, and they both paid attention. "If our dad had you guys when he was a kid, why didn't he tell us?"

"Forgot!" Cosmo told her.

"How could he forget?"

"Jorgen, our boss wiped his memory." Wanda explained.

_"Why_?"

"Because according to the rules when a child becomes eighteen and go into adulthood, he or she no longer needs fairies anymore, and so Jorgen wipes out their memory of ever having fairies."

"But _why_ erasing their memories?" Tommy wanted to know. "Can't they keep their memories? I mean if they _love _them, then shouldn't they _remember_ them?"

"Because bro." Tammy answered. Tommy looked at his sis. "Other adults will think they're crazy when they think fairies are real."

"That's right!" Wanda nodded.

"I wish Timmy remembered us." Cosmo said. "Because that would be _coolio_ if he did; but no, Jordan _had _to go by the rules, and erase his memory of ever having us! I think that's so unfair, espcially to a good kid like Timmy was."

"But sis," Tommy said. "If fairies don't exist, then who are these magical flouting guys?" He pointed to the fairies.

"This is all a dream bro." Tammy told his sibling.

"What do you mean?" Tammy grabbed Tommy's hands in her's.

"Look Tommy, fairies are considered as mystical creatures. Like unicorns, dragons, gnomes, elves, and griffins, they're has been no proof of their existence. So fairies are a figment of your imagination, they're not real and never will be."

"So are you're saying we're fake?" Cosmo asked. The two kids looked at them. "Because Wanda says I'm real, and if my wife says that, then it must be true."

"You're not real." Tammy told him. "This is all a dream, and when we wake up, you'll be gone."

"But Tammy." Tommy told her. "If these guys are fake, then why are winged little humans with wands and crowns doing in our room for?"

"Just a dream Bro." She said. "Now close your eyes and they'll go away." They both close their eyes, a few seconds later: they opened them again.

"Hi!" Cosmo said, waving.

"No good." Tammy said. "Let's try again." They close their eyes again, and reopened them. They did this a few more times, still there was the same three fairies in the room.

"Uh, are you guys going to do this all night?" Cosmo wanted to know. "Because it'll be really boring if you did, and I want to do that cool hand stand that Tommy did!"

_"You saw that_?" Tommy asked.

_"Yeah_!" Cosmo answered. "It was off the hook man! It was radical dude, I gave it a ten!"

"AKA, a ten of black spades card." Poof added.

"You mean you're _real?_" Tammy asked Wanda.

"Yes dear!" Wanda told her. "Very real indeed."

"Yeah!" Cosmo joined in. "If we were fake, would we be doing _this?_" Cosmo pulled his eyelid, and let it go. "_Ow, my eye_!" He covered his eyes.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Tammy asked.

"A little." Cosmo answered. He uncovered his eyes. "But not to be concerned, fairies are fast healers!" He poofed himself, uninjured. "_See_? I'm perfectly fine!"

"And if we were fake," Wanda continued. "Would we be doing _this_?" She ticked Tommy, making him laughed. She stopped.

"_No!_" he laughed. "I guess not!"

"And would be doing _this_?" Cosmo grabbed Tommy's skateboard.

"Hey! What you going to do with my skateboard?" Tommy demanded to know. "I'm going to perform a awesome cool handstand!" He told him. "_Watch!_" He then performed a handstand on the board. "_See?_" The board then began to roll, Cosmo grabbed on for dear life, he screamed as he and the board crushed through the window, and landed in a tree! The rest panicked, and hurried to see if he was all right.

"I'm fine!" Cosmo called from a branch. "Wow, no wonder why you should always wear a helmet when you're biking, skiing, or skateboard; if I wasn't immortal, I could've died!" The branch then fell to the ground, and then Cosmo fainted.

When they brought Cosmo and the skateboard back in, the two fairies showed the kids "Da Rules" book, and told them what they can and couldn't do.

"So, is Poof staying with us?" Tammy asked.

"No." Poof answered. "I'm learning all I can for when I have my own godchild, I'm only observing."

"Hey Cosmo, Wanda?" Tommy asked them. They looked up. "How did you guys actually become our dad's fairy god parents?"

"Yeah mom dad." Poof said. "How?"

"Well children, take a seat and let us walk back to memory lane." Wanda poofed the book away. The kids all got comfy and the two stated their amazing tale.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Cosmo, time for breakfast!" Wanda called to her husband. Wanda and Cosmo were at their house in Fairy World. It was a beautiful morning, Wanda was downstairs in their kitchen fixing French toast for her and her hubby, Cosmo was upstairs watching cartoons.

_"Cosmo_!" She called when Cosmo didn't come down. _"Breakfast_!" She put down the plates of French toast and flew upstairs to her and Cosmo's room. Cosmo was still watching cartoons, he laughed at whatever he was watching. Wanda flew in the room and found that her husband was laughing to _Thomas and Jerrison_.

"How is the show?" She asked.

_"Hilarious!"_ He answered. "Jarrison just took Thomas's hammer and hammered Thomas's toes! I just _love_ the animosity between the two!"

"How violent for a kid's show in the 1940s!" Wanda said.

"I _know_!" Cosmo answered. "But that how the world was in World War II and other bloody wars!"

"I'm so glad this cartoon isn't so turbulent like that." Wanda said. Then she looked at her husband as he laughed as Thomas was being chased by a bulldog. "Um honey. I got French toast for us on the table. And after that Ocean World should be open."

"I'm on it!" He said as he turned off the TV.

"Uh, you didn't have to turn off the TV." She told him. "I could've just poof our breakfast up hear and we could watch TV while we were eating."

"I want to talk to you baby!"

"About what?" He shrugged.

"I don't know." He admitted. "Random stuff that pops into my empty head I guess." He smiled innocently.

"_Right_!" She sighed. "Let's go downstairs and eat."

"All right baby angel!" So they both flew downstairs to eat their buttered French toast.

After their breakfast, Wanda flew up.

"Ok, let's go to Ocean World shell we?"

_"Aw right_!" Cosmo cheered, when they poofed all their stuff away. "Lets go "_sea_" what Slamoo, seamoe, and cliado are up to!" Cosmo poofed into his stuffed Slamoo hat. "Come on babe, I'm ready!" They were about to poof away, when Jorgen poofed in.

"Uh come on Jorgen!" Cosmo said. "Why do you _always _have to poof in when we're going somewhere?"

"Because I like to spoil your guy's fun!" He answered. "By poofing in at the most inopportune time imaginable!"

"Aw that stinks!" Cosmo said. "Can't it wait? We were about to go to see Slamoo and friends at Ocean World."

"Uh it can." Jorgen replied. "But then you have to risk letting your new godchild get tortured some more." Wanda gasped.

"Oh my gosh! We're getting _reassigned?"_

"Yep!" Jorgen answered. "To a nine year old boy with a silly pink hat." Wanda squealed with delightment.

"But we never had a godchild in over…lets sea, I mean see." Cosmo started counting on his fingers. "1, 2, uh. 1, 2 uh. 1, 2 uhhhhh….."

"It's been like 30 to 40 years, I know." Jorgen told them. "So what do you say? Let you godchild get harmed some more, or go see Slamoo the killer whatever?"

"I vote go see our godchild!" Wanda said. Jorgen looked at Cosmo. "Cosmo, how about you?"

"Well…" Cosmo sighed and took off his plushie hat and looked at it. "Sorry Slamoo, but we can't just keep our god kid waiting, you understand, don't you?" He hugged the hat and poofed it away. "Okay I'm ready! We can go to Ocean World later."

"_Okay_!" Jorgen said. "But you might not go in a long while."

"We don't care." Wanda reassured him. "We just want to get our jobs again."

"Hopefully Slamoo won't hunt us down for this." Cosmo said. "He'll understand that our jobs are far more important, I'm sure."

"Okay, here we go!" So, Jorgen, Wanda, and Cosmo all poofed down to earth.

Down on earth they poofed on the windowsill as ants as they watched as a boy was being told what to do by his red haired babysitter. She threw a pail and mop at him and told him do the dishes.

"Mom told you to do the dishes!" The boy told her, popping out from the mess on him.

"Oh _yeah_!" She said. "Except that your mom isn't here now is she? If you don't work, you can always do what my little sister does when I give her chores and she refuses." She then walked to the phone, picked it up, and dialed a number. Then they a heard a girly scream at the end of the line. Then the teenager hung up.

"_Fine!_" The little boy narrowed her eyes at the red headed girl. "I'll do it. But when my parents get home from the movies…" The teenager hopped on the sofa, and turned on the TV with the remote.

"Relax twerp." She told him. "I'll order pizza for us as a reward."

"_Fine!"_ Timmy said, going to the kitchen. "But no anchovies this time."

"Whatever." The girl ate some popcorn as Timmy disappeared in the kitchen.

"Boy, that teenager seems downright cruel!" Wanda said. "That poor kid."

"She's icky all right!" Cosmo agreed. "That's for sure. If we had a child, there's _no_ way I'm hiring that girl to baby-sit him/her, that's for sure."

"She's icky with a V." Jorgen said. "That's why her name is Vicky, because she's icky Vicky."

"Hay _Icky Vicky_!" Cosmo observed, "That should be a title of a song!"

When Timmy was done in the kitchen, he exhaustedly crawled toward where the pizza box was sitting. He slowly went towards the stool looking awful, and took a peek. He gasped when there was no more in the box.

_"Hey!"_ He shouted. "No fair, you ate all the pizza!" Vicky swallowed her pizza piece, and then looked at the child.

"Relax runt." She told him. "I saved you a piece." Timmy looked and screamed as she showed him his piece; it was covered with moss and dead mosquitoes. Vicky laughed evilly and threw the pizza away. It hit Cosmo in the face who fell outside in the bushes! Wanda and Jorgen checked to see if he was all right.

"Cosmo are you all right bisket?"

"I think so." Cosmo told her. "Except, who turned out all the lights? Wanda? Jorgen?" The pizza fell on the grass leaving a mess on Cosmo's face. "Well it's a little better, but it's a little dark still!"

"Come on Twerp." They heard Vicky say, dragging Timmy upstairs. "It's bedtime for you!" Timmy trued to get free, but the teen's hold was just too strong for him.

"But I don't want to go to bed yet!" Timmy complained. "It's not even 7:30 yet and you're hurting my hand!"

"Oh _wah!_ Quit being such a crybaby and suck it up, will ya?"

"Let go of me! Let go, _NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!":_

"Ok that's it!" Wanda said. Cosmo was done climbing and laid exhausted on the windowsill. "This is where I draw the line! That girl is evil all right, and I won't tolerate it any longer! We'll take the job Jorgen, that poor boy needs us!" She turned back into a fairy.

"He sure does" Jorgen agreed. "Well I'm going to leave" Jorgen said. "Have fun with the job you two, remember Da Rules book!" Jorgen poofed away.

"We will!" Wanda promised, then looked serious. She looked at the tired Cosmo."Come on Cosmo, let go and make our new god kid happy!"

"But can't it wait until I get a glass of water first? You see I climbed up a tree, and jumped to the side of the house to climb the rest of the way, and I'm…exhausted… right…now. _Wanda?_" He then noticed his wife flying to the kid's window. "Wanda!" Cosmo poofed into a fairy again, and flew after his wife. "Wanda!"

"Wanda are you _crazy?_" Cosmo asked her when they were at the window. "She'll she us and then we'll have too…"

"_Shhhhhh!" _Wanda shushed him. "Be quit or they might hear you." They looked inside, Vicky and the boy talking about how he wasn't tired and her favorite TV show.

_"Whoa_! This kid sure has a lot of neat toys!" Cosmo observed.

_"Cosmo!" _Wanda madly whispered.

"Oh right, sorry." He looked inside again. "So how are we going to get inside?" Wanda searched the room until her eyes landed upon a Magic 8 ball.

"We'll hide in that Magic 8 ball until it's time. Come on!" She flew into the room towards the ball.

"_Wanda!"_ Cosmo called to her. _"Wanda_! This isn't such a good idea. We might be seen and…" He sighed when it was no use. "Ok relax Cosmo. You married this girl, which means you're stuck with her; even if you think her ideas are wacko! Come on Cosmo, you can do this, _you can do this!"_ He flew after his wife. When he got there, the two fairies poofed inside the Magic 8 ball.

_"Ow_, Wanda your foot is crushing my skull!" Cosmo told her. They were cramped inside the ball.

"Sorry sweetie." Wanda said, raising her foot off of her husband's head.

"Man, this must be the worst hiding place ever! I hope we get out of here soon, I feel like a huge pickle trapped inside a miniature pickle jar!"

"We'll be out soon." Wanda told him.

"_Really? When_!?" Suddenly, they heard Timmy say "_That's dumb_!" and began to throw the ball to the wall.

"Like _now!_" Wanda said.

"_What?_! But Wanda _w-a-i-t!"_ They both tumbled like clothes in a washing machine as the boy tossed the ball towards the wall.

"Come on!" Wanda told him after they were done screaming and the ball stopped. "This is our big chance!"

"Wanda I…" Then Cosmo focused himself. "She may be crazy at times, but come on Cosmo you can do this, you can do this!" He took a deep breath and then poofed out with his wife.

_"HEY TIMMY_!" They both said together when they saw their god child. They flew towards him.

"I'm Cosmo." Cosmo told him.

"And I'm Wanda." Wanda said.

"And we're…" They both said and backed up. "_YOUR FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!"_ The words "Fairy God Parents" flashed and glittered beside them.

"So that is how you became dad's godparents?" Tammy asked. "Because of an evil babysitter?"

"Yup!" Cosmo replied. "That is exactly how we became your dad's fairy godparents."

_"Cool!_ Just like us with Vickybot Tammy!" Tommy observed.

"Hey _yeah!_" Tammy realized, and then looked at their new godparents. "Just like dad!" Cosmo and Wanda smiled. Then they heard the Fairy Odd Parents theme

"Oh hang on." Poof said. "That's my fairy cell ringing, I got it." He took out his mobile phone and answered it. The music stopped.

So are you guys ready for some wishing?" Tommy asked the two.

"Oh yes!" Cosmo answered. "Just give as a command and we'll do it general Tommy!" He suluted like he was an army solider. "You wish is our command!"

"Great then follow my lead!" They followed Tommy to the door. They peeked outside and saw that Vickybot was talking on the phone ordering pizza (for herself.)

"Now I wish that phone cord will turn into a chocolate brown snake and coil Vickybot up!"

"You got it." Wanda said.

"One giant chocolate brown snake _comin' up!"_ They lifted up their wands and poof! They all looked and gasped, instead of the cord turning into a huge snake, VickyBot turned into a giant milk shake!

"You know," Wanda told her husband. "Tommy said turn the phone cord into a _snake_, not turn Vickybot into a chocolate _shake."_ Cosmo looked at his wand.

_"Shoot_! I got to get this fixed again!" Then he looked at them. "But it was still funny, wasn't it?"

"Well yeah!" Wanda agreed. "I guess it was funny huh?" Then they all laughed as they went back to where they were before. They stopped when Poof hung up and put his phone away.

"_Guess what_?!" He sounded excited.

"Ooooh let me guess." Cosmo said. "You lost a tooth and the Tooth fairy is coming!"

"No. Besides I don't have any more baby teeth dad."

"Oh shoot! And I thought I would meet the Tooth fairy again!" Wanda nudged her husband. He thought some more, and then snapped his fingers.

"You won us free tickets to see Slamoo at OceanWorld?"

"No."

"You…" Poof was so excited that he just blurted out.

"I got assigned to my very first god child assignment!" His parents were shocked to hear this.

"_No way_!" Wanda said.

"_Yes way_ mom!" Poof told her. "I start today!"

"That's awesome news honey." Wanda said. "Who's your god child?"

"A kid with braces named Frankie."

"Hey!" Tommy said. "Frankie is my friend!"

"Well I guess we'll see you around kiddo!" Cosmo told his son.

"Guess we will dad." Then the two parents hugged their son goodbye.

"Be safe son and take care." Wanda told him with tears in her eyes. "And remember no matter where you are, you're still be our baby. We love you Poof."

"I love you too mom and dad." Poof said. Then he flew towards the window and took one last glance at his parents. "I'll be the best darn godparent you ever seen!" Then he flew off. The parents waved, Cosmo had happy tears in his eyes.

"They grow up so fast." He said dabbing his eyes with a tissue. His wife smiled at him, then looked at Tommy and Tammy.

"Yes, yes they do." She said going over to their god kids. "But no matter where they go, they'll always have a place in our heats." She rubbed their heads, making them both laugh.

"You know what guys?" Tommy said. She and Tammy hugged their godparents. I think this is the start of a beautiful, awesome friendship."

"And if our dad knew that you guys are here," Tammy added. "He couldn't agree more."

"I couldn't agree more Tammy." Wanda told her.

"Yeah!" Cosmo agreed. "We'll be the best friends you'll ever have, just wait and see."

The End


End file.
